A Cahill Concert
by Jemmie
Summary: What happens when you have two songs, two characters, hatred, and love? An Amian. Dedicated to all those Amian lovers! Rated T to be safe for the end.


**A/N: Sorry, here's something to fill in the gap. I can't explain much right now, it's getting late**

**D: Don't own the 39 Clues, characters, or songs.**

* * *

"Amy, you sure about this?" Dan looked at his sister. "I thought you'd sing something more, well, different."

But his sister nodded. "I'm sure, Dan."

The Cahills were in for another reunion. This time, Fiske had decided to get to know more about each other, all the kids would sing a song. They would be preparing in their rooms, and then singing in the auditorium in the mansion.

"If you say so." Dan left the room to go prepare himself, while Amy turned to look in the mirror.

Fiddling with her jade necklace, she thought about her choices. Today was the day she would prove herself as a girl that wasn't just well, a girl. That she wasn't too gullible, and that she wasn't a weakling. Sighing, she left the room, slipping on her flats, and went to the auditorium.

* * *

"Here's the list Ames!" Sinead handed her friend the list of who would be going in when. She knew the girls would be in the first section, then a break would be given, and then the boys. In the beginning, the boys would watch the girls, and in the end, the girls would watch the boys. Still, she didn't want to be FIRST.

"I'm first." Amy Cahill could not believe what she just said. Seriously, she had to have bad luck today.

"Relax, you'll be fine."

"Sinead! I've never done this before!"

"Neither have I! Just come on Amy, you can do it."

The auburn haired girl just nodded, as she checked the mirror one more time backstage.

She was wearing a light jade dress that was casual-elegant. She wore her jade necklace, and a light green colored pair of flats. They actually FIT her, unlike most flats did.

"Hello Cahills!" Fiske spoke into the microphone onstage. "Welcome to the Cahill Concert. We will be having Cahills sing. Good luck to them, let the show begin!" He left the stage, as the curtain began to rise. A pretty girl was revealed in the gentle spotlight.

"Amy Cahill," said Fiske from offstage, "will be performing a song by Taylor Swift called "I Knew You Were Trouble"

"H-hi," Amy said, before smiling. She would do this. Staring straight at a certain, amber eyed boy, she started.

_Once upon time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

How true. He left her to die, and when she called for him, he was gone. Never to help her again.

_And he's long gone_

_When he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

Amy swallowed hard. It was her fault she trusted him. That she thought he loved her, or even that he wanted to be friends. But she was wrong. All wrong.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

He was trouble all right.

_No apologies_

_He'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know_

_That he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

Amy remembered the nights she had spent the night crying herself to sleep, wondering why she had ever been so stupid. With a deathly glare at Ian, she continued.

_And I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

_He was long gone_

_When he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me_

She remembered when she had seen him kissing another girl, when she had found him to forgive him. He had moved on, she knew it.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_

_Yeah_

That cold blooded, cobra! Dan would always say that. He was right for once too.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Till you put me down oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places i'd never been_

_Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Amy finished with a small smile on her lips, the rest of her face emotionless. But anyone that studied her closely would have known that her eyes were full of hurt.

Suddenly, clapping sounded. It grew, and Amy gave everyone a real smile. She had done it. She really did.

* * *

_Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Had she meant those words? Ian Kabra was confused, angry, and upset. He ran through the words again in his head. Yup, she meant them. Great. You finally find someone you like and they hate you? Not the best relationship. He got up, knowing what he needed to do. On the way, he met Dan.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my sister." His voice was in a sneer, but his smile was triumphant. As he went to do his surprise job, he heard all the others sing.

Natalie sang Fashion is my Kryptonite by Bella Thorne and Zendaya.

Sinead sang Invent It All by Faded Paper Figures.

Nellie sang Punk Rock Girl by Dead Milkmen.

Reagan sang Ballerina by Van Morrison.

Madison sang Sports Fan by Matt Ware.

Finally, Ian reached Alistair.

"I'd like to change my song."

~A While Later~

"Now for the boys!" Fiske said, after the intermission. The crowd quieted down.

"First off is Ian Kabra!"

Behind the curtains, Ian peeked. His face fell when he saw Amy's eyes roll, crossing her arms, in the audience.

"Break a leg, cobra. Literally."

Ian turned to see Dan in a T-shirt that looked like a tux. Amy was right, he was a dweeb.

"Touché."

The curtains started opening, so Dan ran back to backstage.

"Ian here will sing Andy Williams' Love Story. Ian, take it away!"

Ian took a deep breath, locked his gaze on a certain jade eyed girl, and started to sing.

_Where do I begin _

_To tell the story _

_Of how great a love can be _

_The sweet love story _

_That is older than the sea _

_That sings the truth about the love she brings to me _

_Where do I start _

Ian smiled, seeing Amy's head jerk up at him.

_With the first hello _

_She gave the meaning _

_To this empty world of mine _

_That never did _

_Another love another time _

_She came into my life _

_And made the living fine _

_She fills my heart _

Her eyes softened. Maybe she was wrong about those things she sang about. Then again, burying someone alive isn't the funniest prank.

_She fills my heart _

_With very special things _

_With angel songs _

_With wild imaginings _

_She fills my soul _

_With so much love _

_That anywhere I go _

_I'm never lonely _

_With her along who could be lonely _

_I reach for her hand _

_It's always there _

Ian frowned. She wasn't swooning over him yet.

_How long does it last _

_Can love be measured by the hours in a day _

_I have no answers now _

_But this much I can say _

_I know I'll need her till the stars all away _

_And she'll be there... _

_How long does it last _

_Can love be measured by the hours in a day _

_I have no answers now _

_But this much I can say _

_I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away _

_And she'll be there..._

Amy's eyes flickered with hope. As Ian got offstage, Amy ran to meet him. She'd trick him. That'll work, right? Her plan got into action.

"Did you mean that?"

Ian nodded.

"Oh please. Tell the truth."

"I am," answered Ian, sincerely.

"Yeah right!" Her arms crossed defensively, and Ian sighed and looked down.

"It didn't work," he muttered under her breath.

"Yes it did."

A pair a fair-skinned arms wrapped themselves around his neck. But best of all, a pair of smooth lips brushed his.


End file.
